Shingeki no FairyTale
by AnnieArlert
Summary: For all BertoltxReiner, ArminxAnnie, ColossalxWall, etc fans. This is a story about a twisted fairytale. Im sorry I suck at summaries, but nevertheless, enjoy my story ! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hullo Guys! This is my first time to do a fanfic and I dedicate this first chapter to my friends, Kaira, Alleyah, Donalie, and Mia. I don't own SnK. This story is in the fashion of fairy tales. Have fun and enjoy!**_

Chapter One

Not so long ago, there was a very beautiful princess who goes by the name Annie Leonhart. Princess Annie has short, silky blonde hair that she always style in a bun. Her clear, blue eyes, though beautiful, is quite scary. Her pronounced nose made her more endearing for the princes from lands afar. Not only is she a beautiful lady, but also a skilled fighter. She often rode with her two best men- Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Brown to hunt in the forest of giant trees. Today is one of those days.

"Bertolt, Reiner," the armed princess called. Instantly, the two men came scrambling to her and curtsied awkwardly.

"My lady," they said in unison.

"Prepare yourselves. We will once more hunt in the forest of giant trees."

"Yes, my lady."

The two men ran very quickly to make the necessary preparations, for the stern princess does not like to be kept waiting.

Annie gazed at the cluster of tall trees. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved hunting. The thrill of the chase kept her blood pumping. In fact, she thinks she could live her life like this forever.

Meanwhile, Bertolt and Reiner had their blood pumping while preparing the necessary equipments. Both of them fear the wrath of the princess.

"Hurry, Bertolt! The princess is waiting!" Reiner said to his bestfriend.

"I _am _hurrying!" Bertolt countered.

In frustration, Reiner abandoned what he's doing and rushed to Bertolt's aid. Their hands touched for a moment, making their insides feel warm. The simple gesture had the eyes of the two men lock. They hadn't realized how close they were. Their noses were touching, and so are their foreheads.

"REINER! BERTOLT! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"

In their shock, they smashed their heads against each other and fainted.

_**Hahaha! So that was it! Hope you guys liked it. Im open for reviews **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hullo Guys it's me again! So this is the second chapter. I don't own SnK. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Two

The beautiful princess heaved a sigh as she rode into the forest alone, her best men in the infirmary with serious head injuries. Annie wondered what happened to the two "idiots". She shook her head, thinking; "Men are such brainless beings." She doesn't care much about anyone. Her father raised her like that. Let's not blame her.

Unbeknownst to her, the enchantress of the forest, Lady Mina, was watching her. With careful eyes, the enchantress watched Annie as she hunts for a rare species called Titans.

Titans are scary, human-like animals that could only be killed by cutting the flesh on their nape. This species is abundant in the forest.

Lady Mina blesses the good-hearted and punishes the bad. She decided to test Princess Annie, so she disguised herself as an old lady who apparently lost her way in the woods.

"P-Please…" she begged in her in disguise to Princess Annie.

This stopped the Princess in her tracks. She looked at the old lady with a bored expression.

"Who are you?" Princess Annie demanded.

"I am Nami and I lost my way and ended up here. I am very hungry and thirsty and tired. Help me please!"

The Princess just sneered and rode off.

This angered the enchantress, who came back to her true form, and with a chant, cursed Princess Annie and her household.

Pardon for the short chapters. Review


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Snk.**_

Chapter Three

Now, Let us set our eyes on a handsome lad who lived in the Kingdom of Maria. His name is Armin Arlert. Armin was a weak but intelligent and good-hearted lad. He loves to read books on geography and mythology. He lives with his kind grandfather in Shiganshina, in the South part of the Marian Kingdom.

He is currently being beaten up by boys who are stronger than him.

"You're beating me up because you know I'm right and you are wrong!" He smiled through his persecutors.

"Shut up!" One of the stronger boys said, kicking poor Armin's nose.

"Ouch," Armin thought, "The Princess of Noses would be ashamed of me if she sees my nose like this…"

"Stop it!" A familiar voice said.

Armin turned to see one of his friends- Eren. Behind him was a furious Mikasa. Together, they shooed the bullies away.

"Thank you,' Armin said.

"Armin," Mikasa started, "your nose…'

Eren, a boy with large eyes and fine brows looked at Armin and chuckled, "The Nose Princess will accuse you of ruining her one gift to humanity."

"Eren, there is no such thing as The Nose princess," Mikasa chided softly.

"Yes, there is!" Armin shouted.

The Oriental Beauty, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger looked at Armin sheepishly, thinking "Yeah, Armin. Whatever floats your nose."

Armin went home clutching his bleeding nose. His good grandfather quickly tended to it.

"Grandfather," Armin started, "the Nose Princess is true, right?"

"Yes, Armin," his grandfather assured, "she is real."

"Tell me about her again!" Armin insisted, which confused his grandfather.

Armin was a grown lad, and yet he still believes in 'absurd" tales of Princesses. Let's just say that this is Armin's way of staying young at heart.

And so the grandfather told him the story of princess Annie- the nose princess.

_**Tan! Feel free to leave a review guys **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own SnK.**_

Chapter Four

Armin was so captivated by the tale of the Nose Princess that he started to draw images of her. None of them were close enough to the beauty of its namesake.

One day, Eren and Mikasa approached Armin with grim faces. This confused and scared Armin, who never saw his friends like this before.

"Armin, we need your help," Eren said darkly.

Willing to help his friends, he packed his things and joined the couple.

Armin, of course, asked why they need his help.

Not trusting his voice, Eren left the explaining to Mikasa.

Mikasa calmly told Armin that Eren's mother didn't come home and they're off to find her.

"We trust in your geography skills, Armin," Eren said.

Armin nodded his head, fully determined to help. The gang stopped to ask a brunette who was eating a potato.

"Hello, I'm Armin and these are my friends, Mikasa and Eren. Have you seen a woman who looked like the mother of Eren?" Armin pointed at Eren's eager face.

"I'm Sasha and I have not seen anyone who looked like him," Sasha answered and held a potato at them. "Want some potato? Potatoes will make you feel better."

They left the brunette, who looked relieved that she will have all the potatoes to herself.

_**potatopotatopotatopotatopotatopotatopotatopotatopotato**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own SnK.**_

Chapter Five

The trio, looking tired and sullen, were now desperate to find Eren's mother. Night is falling quickly and they still have yet to find a place to settle in.

Eren refused to rest until they found his mother. His determination cutting out his own friends' well-being. Mikasa didn't say a word. Either because she's too focused on her daydreams of her and Eren or she is simply not tired yet. Armin, however, was heaving and taking deliberate heavy strides to keep up with the two.

"We have to go outside the kingdom," Eren said out of the blue. We've searched everywhere in the kingdom…"

"O-Outside the kingdom?" Armin asked.

Armin had read about the world outside the walls of the Marian kingdom and his heart fluttered in excitement.

Mikasa remained impassive but nodded. "Anywhere as long as I'm with Eren," she thought.

Suddenly, Eren lost his balance and fell head-first on the ground. His legs were painful due to their non-stop searching. Mikasa immediately rushed to his side.

"Eren, are you alright?"

"We need to rest," Armin said. "We've been searching all day and besides," he turned his gaze on the dimming sky, "It's almost dark."

Eren smashed his fists in frustration. He knew Armin was right and he wanted to stand so they could start searching for a place to rest, but his legs woudn't abide, probably done doing the whims of their hard-headed master.

"My legs…" Eren mumbled.

Mikasa quickly understood, and with one fluid motion, swept Eren onto her arms. Yes, she's that strong.

"Armin, lead the way."

"According to what I've read, there's a cave here nearby…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titan Bertolt/Colossal titan appreciation chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**I don't own SnK.**_

Chapter Six

Bertolt was taking his usual morning jog. In his cursed form, he grew taller, scary-looking, and moves slower. He's still not used to his titan form.

He gazed wistfully at the beautiful wall of the Marian Kingdom.

"One day," he thought, "I'm going to go there and hug you, wall." As of now, he couldn't. Because he will obviously be seen and it will cause chaos. Bertolt's loving nature couldn't stomach the fact of chaos. Besides, if he messes up, Reiner would punch him, and Titan reiner throws a really hard punch. So titan Bertolt sat down, took out a pad of paper and pencil and drew a picture of himself with the wall. When it was finshed, he kissed the drawing and jogged back to Annie's kingdom.

_**Hahaha I know it's too short but I really love this chapter. Hope you guys liked it as well ;)**_


End file.
